Modular belts are constructed by interconnecting belt modules with link ends to the corresponding link ends of adjacent belt modules using pivot rods. Typically, wider belts are formed by using belt modules are longer in the transverse direction (relative to the direction of belt travel) and/or by using two or more belt modules disposed adjacent to each other in the transverse direction—forming rows having two or more belt modules. Often such belt modules are disposed in a brick-laid fashion such that the ends of each module of a row do not line up with ends of each module in an adjacent row of modules.
Each belt module having a plurality of link ends interconnected with a corresponding plurality of link ends of an longitudinally adjacent module causes difficulty in cleaning a belt formed of such modules. Additionally, rows formed from two or more modules can create additional gaps between the modules despite efforts to minimize distances between modules. Such gaps and interdigitated link ends create many recesses, corners, and other discontinuities where foreign matter may become lodged and difficult to clean. This can be especially problematic in the food industry where material handing conveyor belts must be cleaned to avoid issues of contamination.
There is a long-felt need for belts with improved cleanability for food handling. Additionally, improvements in strength and durability would be beneficial in food handling as well as other industries.